If You Believe
by diyaRi De
Summary: "Masih ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu malam itu? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan menghancurkannya? Kamu tahu aku tidak akan menangis, jadi pergilah ke tempatnya..." (Hate this Summary. But guys, It's COMPLETE!)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : IF YOU BELIEVE

Chapter 1

Mamori menelusuri jalan di lorong kelas dengan mengenakan setelan kemeja pink muda dibalut sweater putih, dengan rok selutut berwarna krem terang dan sepatu _flat _berwarna sama dengan roknya. Lorong sudah lumayan sepi, namun suara anak-anak berbicara dan tertawa masih bisa terdengar di sepanjang Mamori berjalan. Suara-suara berisik ini sama sekali tidak mengganggu Mamori, dia bahkan bisa menemukan ketenangan dari suara-suara itu. Karena dengan mendengar suara itu, menandakan bahwa mereka masih tetap ceria dan bersemangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran.

Mamori menggeser pintu kemudian menutupnya lagi, berjalan ke meja untuk menaruh buku yang sedari tadi dia bawa dan masih tetap bisa mendengar suara-suara ceria itu walaupun mereka tahu bahwa gurunya sudah datang, akhirnya Mamori berkata, "Ayo anak-anak. kembali ke tempat duduk kalian." ujar Mamori berdiri di depan kelas sambil menepuk tangannya pelan. Murid-murid kecil yang hanya setinggi pinggang Mamori langsung berrlarian ke meja mereka, masih tetap dengan keceriaannya.

"Hari ini kita mau belajar apa, sensei?" tanya seorang murid perempuan yang duduk paling depan dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ke samping sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Mamori melihat ke arahnya lalu tersenyum, "Coba tebak Mika-chan?" tanya Mamori menggoda sambil menunduk melihatnya.

Anak itu berpikir keras sambil berpikir, "Jum'at kemarin sensei menyuruh kita membawa sarung tangan..." ujarnya masih terus berpikir.

"Aku tahu Mamori-chan!" sahut anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat halusnya yang duduk dua bangku dari depan di dekat jendala.

"Ya, Hikaru-kun?" Mamori menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah jendela, "Kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja." jawabnya bangga. "kita mau bersih-bersih ruang kelas 'kan?"

"Kau saja sendiri Hikaru kalau mau bersih-bersih kelas." sahut lelaki di belakang Mika sambil bersorak diikuti dengan teman-teman yang lain.

Mamori hanya tertawa melihat tingkah anak-anak muridnya yang sudah dia ajar selama hampir lima bulan ini. "Bagaimana kalau yang dibilang Hikaru-kun benar, Yuki-kun?"

Anak yang memiliki mata biru cerah itu yang sangat kontras dengan rambut hitamnya menatap Mamori cemas, "Sensei bohong 'kan? Aku tidak pernah bersih-bersih."

Mamori tertawa lagi, tentu saja dia tidak akan menyuruh anak-anak lucu ini untuk bersih-bersih. "Baiklah," ujar Mamori lalu menyimpulkan senyumnya lagi, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kalian memetik sayuran di kebun milik kakek Shiro." katanya sambil mendesah pelan, "tapi seperti kalian lihat," tambahnya sambil menunjuk ke jendela dengan ibu jarinya, "di luar turun salju."

Anak-anak ikut melihat ke luar jendela dengan wajah kecewa. Mereka memang paling senang kalau sudah diajak untuk melihat-lihat kebun milik kakek Shiro, yang rumahnya hanya berjarak tiga ratus meter dari sekolah mereka, juga pemilik sekolah ini, dan sebagai tambahan, adalah kakek dari muridnya, Shirohara Yuki.

"Jadi sebagai gantinya, kalian mau kita belajar apa?" tanya Mamori dengan memasang wajah cerianya agar murid-muridnya juga kembali ceria.

Semua menjawab dengan bersaut-sautan menyebut pelajaran atau permaian kesukaan mereka. Suasana kelas kembali menjadi ramai karena tidak ada yang setuju dengan ide satu sama lain. Mulai dari menggambar, bernyanyi, bermain masak-masakan, bermain ular tangga, bermain sambung kata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain salju di luar?" saran Hikaru dan akhirnya mendapat persetujuan dari teman-temannya yang lain.

Kali ini Mamori yang tidak setuju lalu berkata, "Tidak boleh, di luar masih turun salju. Nanti kalian sakit kalau bermain di luar." jawab Mamori, "Jadi, bagaimana kalau kalian main salju saat salju berhenti sebelum masuk libur musim dingin ini?"

Murid-murid bersorak riang mendengar tawaran Mamori. Inilah mereka, dua belas murid di kelas panda yang selalu menurut mendengarkan perkataan Mamori.

"Jadi… Bagaimana kalau kita bermain sambung kata seperti saran Mika-chan?" tanya Mamori dan semuanya setuju. "Kalau begitu, pikirkan kosakata yang sudah kalian ingat. Hewan, buah, sayuran, benda-benda. Apapun, asal kata yang baik." tambahnya lalu berjalan ke meja paling depan di dekat jendela. "Baiklah, kita mulai dari Satori-chan."

.

.

Sejak lulus kuliah satu tahun yang lalu, Mamori sibuk mencari pekerjaan menjadi guru TK. Memang sudah menjadi cita-citanya. Karena itu, sebelum dia diterima di TK Shirohara ini, dia bekerja sambilan menggantikan staff yang melahirkan di kantor tempat ayahnya bekerja.

Pekerjaan Mamori di TK ini sungguh menyenangkan. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh atau merasa kelelahan, mengajar anak-anak yang lucu dan penurut ini sungguh sebuah anugerah untuk Mamori. Mereka adalah murid pertama Mamori, begitu lincah dan memiliki rasa pengetahuan yang tinggi. Mamori juga tidak keberatan dengan panggilan yang mereka gunakan untuknya. Mamori masih berumur 23 tahun, karena itu tidak semua muridnya memanggil sensei, sebagian memanggilnya Mamori-chan, dan sebagian lainnya memanggil Mamori-neesan.

Fakta mengejutkan yang baru diketahuinya sekitar dua bulan lalu bahwa Ichiro adalah anak keempat dari kakek Shiro. Sebelumnya, dia sudah tahu bahwa nama keluarga dari Ichiro, adalah Shirohara, tetapi Mamori sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau nama keluarganya ada hubungan dengan keluarga Shirohara tempat Mamori mengajar. Sampai suatu hari Mamori bertanya kepadanya apa dia memiliki hubungan keluarga dengan kakek Shiro. Jawaban Ichiro mengejutkannya. Karena sebelumnya Mamori pernah bercerita kalau dia diterima bekerja di TK Shirohara, tetapi Ichiro sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit kalau itu adalah TK milik Ayahnya. Dia hanya bilang, kalau itu adalah tempat yang bagus dan dia akan betah bekerja disana. Dan sepertinya dugaan Ichiro benar, Mamori memang betah dan nyaman kerja disana.

Berbicara tentang Ichiro, Mamori kadang-kadang bertemu dengannya saat Mamori tidak membawa bekal makan siang di kedai makan dekat dengan TK-nya dan juga klinik tempat Ichiro bekerja. Mereka menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan makan bersama dan mengobrol. Seperti juga hari ini, Mamori bertemu dengan Ichiro.

"Bagaimana Yuki?" tanya Ichiro meminum kopi yang dipesannya.

Mamori mengambil _creampuff _yang dipesannya setelah menghabiskan makan siangnya, walaupun bukan Kariya _creampuff, _"Seperti biasa, pintar." jawab Mamori, "Kau tahu, dia bahkan tahu tentang nama-nama alat kedokteran!"

Ichiro tertawa setelah menelan kopinya, "Tentu saja dia tahu. Bahasa kedokteran sudah melekat di telinganya bahkan sat dia masih di kandungan."

Mamori ikut tertawa. Wajar saja, dari Ayah sampai adik perempuannya, semua bekerja di bidang kedokteran. Kakek Shiro juga dulunya dokter, tapi sekarang sudah pensiun dan hanya menjadi direktur rumah sakit dan TK Shirohara. Ya, hanya. Karena Mamori tidak tahu tempat apa lagi yang menjadi milik keluarga Shirohara.

"Pacarmu tidak menelepon?" tanya Ichiro, "Biasanya dia selalu menelepon kalau kita lagi makan siang."

"Oh, aku melarangnya." jawab Mamori tenang.

Ichiro memasang wajah bertanya.

"Kau tahu, di sana itu malam hari." jawabnya dan mendapat anggukan dari Ichiro. "Dia seharusnya tidur dan istirahat." bersamaan dengan Mamori menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponselnya di atas meja berdering.

"Sepertinya laranganmu tidak berguna." sahut Ichiro menunjuk ponsel Mamori.

"Youichi." jawab Mamori pasrah setelah dia mengangkat teleponnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sedikit kesal.

"Meneleponmu." jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang jangan meneleponku jam segini. Kamu seharusnya tidur."

"..."

"Aku akan mematikan ponselmu sekarang agar kamu tidak bisa meneleponku lagi. Kamu harus istirahat. Jangan tidur terlalu malam terus, jagalah kesehatanmu."

"..."

"Kau mendengarkanku Youichi?"

"Sialan! Ya aku mendengarkan semua celotehanmu."

"Jaga kesehatanmu. Makan yang teratur, jangan makan mie instan terus. Jangan terluka dan jangan menantang bahaya. Mengerti?"

"Berisik. Aku tahu."

"Jangan membuatku khawatir. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi saat kamu bangun besok pagi." ujarnya lagi lalu menutup teleponnya dengan kesal.

Ichiro menatapnya terheran-heran. "Wow." sahutnya.

Mamori melihat ke wajah Ichiro dan langsung tersenyum malu. "Maaf Ichiro-kun. Kamu jadi mendengarnya."

Ichiro tertawa khasnya. "Tidak apa-apa Mamori-san. Aku cuma tidak menyangka kau bisa setegas itu."

Ah, Ya. Ichiro belum begitu mengenal Mamori sehingga bisa berkata seperti itu. Mamori selalu tegas, kepada iblis miliknya ini. "Aku sudah biasa mengomelinya seperti ini." jawabnya.

Mamori menghela napas. Dia sebenarnya sangat ingin berbicara dengan Hiruma, tapi dia harus menahan diri. Dia pasti akan menelepon Hiruma lagi nanti malam, saat Hiruma sudah bangun besok pagi. Mamori sungguh merindukannya. Sudah satu tahun mereka tidak bertemu, saat hari kelulusan mereka. Mamori mengantarkannya ke bandara, dan saat itu juga Mamori sebenarnya sangat tidak ingin melepaskan tangannya.

"Apa kamu berencana mau ke Amerika liburan nanti?"

Mamori tersadar mendengar pertanyaan Ichiro. "Aku?" tanya Mamori lagi dengan nada heran."Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir ingin kesana."

"Kau serius? Kenapa?" tanya Ichiro heran kemudian menambahkan. "Tahun baru di sana meriah sekali..." ujarnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu Youichi."

Ichiro mengangguk. "Aku mengerti." sahutnya, "Tapi kamu berlebihan, kenapa kamu pikir akan mengganggunya? Dia pasti senang kalau kamu mengunjunginya."

Mamori terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Ichiro.

.

.

Mamori menaiki tangga menuju apartemennya, atau lebih tepatnya apartemen Hiruma. Sejak Hiruma pergi ke Amerika, Mamori menempati apartemen Hiruma. Selain sayang kalau dibiarkan kosong, juga karena tempat kerjanya lumayan dekat dibanding dari rumahnya. Orangtuanya sudah memberi izin. Hiruma juga sudah berbicara di telepon dengan mereka agar mengizinkan Mamori menempati Apartemennya.

Orang tua Mamori sudah mengetahui hubungan mereka. Namun yang lebih mengherankan saat Mamori mengatakan kepada Ibunya, adalah tanggapan yang dilontarkan oleh Anezaki Mami sendiri.

"Lho, bukannya sudah dari dulu kalian sudah berpacaran?"

"Bukan pacaran ma. Tidak seperti itu." jawab Mamori memalingkan muka agar Ibunya tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah.

Anezaki Mami mendengus, "Memang apa bedanya? Kalian tidak menyebutnya pacaran tapi memutuskan untuk bersama itu sama saja kalian akan menikah nanti." jawabnya. "Baguslah kalau kamu dengannya. Dia anak yang baik." tambahnya sambil tersenyum lega.

Mamori hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya saat mendengar komentar ibunya itu. Menikah? Dari mana Ibunya bisa sampai pada kesimpulan seperti itu? Oh ya, tidak heran, karena semua orang di sekeliling mereka selalu beranggapan begitu, termasuk Ibunya.

Mamori memasukan kunci ke dalam lubang pintu lalu hendak memutarnya ke belakang, dan sesaat itu juga Mamori langsung berpikir buruk. Pintu apartemennya tidak terkunci. Mamori mengingat-ingat saat dia meninggalkan apartemen pagi ini, dia yakin sekali kalau sudah menguncinya. Dia tidak mungkin lupa.

Pikiran buruk itu terus merasuki Mamori, mungkin ada maling yang masuk ke apartemnennya. Oh Tuhan, Mamori sungguh panik dan memegang gagang pintu, menariknya ke bawah perlahan. Pintu terbuka, dan suasana lorong yang menuju ruang tengah masih gelap, sama sepeti saat dia meninggalkannya pagi ini. Mamori berjalan di lorong pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Dia menuju ruang tengah yang benderang. Dia bahkan lupa untuk mengganti sepatu _flat_-nya dengan sandal rumah.

Saat hampir mencapai ruang tengah, Mamori mendengar suara televisi yang menyala. Dia meneruskan langkahnya. Perlahan sudah mencapai ke tempat terang dan saat itu juga Mamori tercekat. Mamori menutup mulutnya, tanpa sadar air matanya tergenang, bahunya melemas, dan dia tidak bisa bersuara. Mamori melihat sosok itu duduk di sofa, dia sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptop kesayangannya dengan kaki dijulurkan di atas meja. Dia melihatnya, iblis yang sangat dicintainya.

Mamori bertemu mata dengan mata hijau terang itu.

"Kau sudah pulang, heh?"

Hanya itu yang Mamori dengar. Suara yang selalu ingin didengarnya. Senyuman yang selalu membayangi pikirannya. Dan kehangatan yang selalu dirindukannya. Pandangan Mamori sudah buram dan air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dia samar-samar melihatnya mendekat, dan Hiruma memeluknya.

Hiruma menarik Mamori ke dekapannya. Dia mengelus kepala Mamori dan menaruh dagunya ke atas kepalanya. Dia membiarkan Mamori manangis dalam hening mereka sambil terus mengusap kepala dan punggungnya. "Kau begitu merindukanku ya?" tanyanya saat merasakan napas Mamori sudah mulai teratur.

"Kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau mau pulang?" tanya Mamori setelah menemukan kembali suaranya yang sudah tidak bergetar.

"Kenapa? Agar kau bisa mempersiapkan hatimu agar tidak menangis saat melihatku?" tanya Hiruma balik masih tetap dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mamori memeluk balik Hiruma. Terus dan terus memeluknya. "Kamu tidak merindukanku Youichi?"

Hiruma melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memegang kedua pipi Mamori. Sambil tetap tersenyum dia berkata, "Menurutmu?" jawabnya lalu mencium kening Mamori dan kembali memeluknya.

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Bukan itu jawabannya, bodoh." balas Hiruma sambil berjalan ke sofa dan mendudukan Mamori di sana. Hiruma ikut duduk di samping Mamori dan menghadapnya sambil mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan di sandaran dan pegangan sofa. Hiruma lalu mengecup bibir Mamori lembut, "Aku lapar."

Mamori menatap mata Hiruma yang hanya beberapa senti darinya. "Kau yang lapar atau perutmu yang ingin makan?"

Pertanyaan Mamori membuat Hiruma tertawa, "Aku lapar dan buatkan aku makanan."

Mamori tersenyum dan menangkap bibir Hiruma dengan bibirnya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama kemudian Mamori menyingkirkan tangan Hiruma yang menghalanginya. "Oke. Untung saja kemarin aku sudah berbelanja." katanya berdiri dari duduknya menuju dapur dan Hiruma kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya.

.

.

"Oh, Hiruma-san. Selamat pagi." sapa tetangga apartemen Hiruma, kepada Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum ke arahnya saat baru keluar dari pintu untuk berangkat kerja. "Selamat pagi."

"Oh ya Hiruma-san, kemarin ada pria menyeramkan yang langsung masuk begitu saja ke apartemenmu. Kamu mengenalnya?" tanya tetangga yang baru pindah sekitar empat bulan lalu. Ibu dua anak itu baru saja pulang dari belanja.

Mamori tersenyum lagi lalu tangannya diulur ke dalam apartemen untuk menahan Hiruma yang hendak keluar. "Ah ya. Dia kenalanku."

"Oh ya ampun." sahutnya sambil menutup mulutnya. "Dia menyeramkan sekali. Aku sampai tidak berani menegurnya." katanya sambil membuka kunci pintu apartemennya sendiri. "Untunglah dia kenalanmu. Ya sudah kalau begitu Hiruma-san. Semoga harimu menyenangkan." tambahnya sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." sahut Mamori, lalu tetangganya itu menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Sejak kapan namamu menjadi Hiruma Mamori?" tanya Hiruma setelah yakin kalau tidak ada lagi yang mendengar mereka.

Mamori menoleh ke ambang pintu apartemennya, melihat lelaki yang sudah siap untuk mengantarkannya bekerja itu. "Aku sudah bilang saat pertama kali berkenalan kalau namaku Anezaki Mamori kepada ibu itu. Tapi sepertinya dia lupa." jelasnya. "Dan dia hanya membaca nama keluargamu di plat nama itu." tunjuknya kepada papan nama yang terpasang di samping pintu apartemen Hiruma.

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya lalu mengunci pintu di belakangnya. "Tapi sepertinya nama Hiruma Mamori cocok untukmu." ujarnya membuat rona wajah Mamori memerah.

Udara hari ini sudah cukup dingin. Mereka berjalan menuju tangga sambil Mamori menggenggam tangan Hiruma dan membuat Hiruma menarik genggaman mereka ke dalam kantung jaket tebalnya. Mereka menuruni tangga dan menuju tempat parkir. Sesampainya di sana Mamori dibuat tercengang oleh sesuatu yang terparkir di depan Hiruma berdiri.

"Mobil siapa itu?" tanya Mamori menunjuk mobil berwarna biru tua yang terparkir dua meter di depannya.

Hiruma menoleh ke belakang saat hendak membuka pintu mobil. "Mobilku bodoh! Kau kira mobil siapa?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sudah lama. Aku menyuruh Pak tua itu membelinya saat aku di Amerika." jelasnya dan Mamori masih tertegun. "Oh sial! Naiklah. Kau mau terlambat kerja."

Mamori menggerutu lalu memutari depan mobil dan duduk di kursi sebelah Hiruma.

"Kau suka?" tanya Hiruma saat Mamori memperhatikan seisi mobil.

"Ya." jawabnya tersenyum lalu melihat ke arah Hiruma yang sudah mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kau sudah punya sim 'kan?"

"Dari mana kau dapat pikiran bodoh itu? Tentu saja aku punya." jawab Hiruma melotot ke arah Mamori. "Jadi lebih baik kau pasang sabuk pengaman itu dan berhenti khawatir." tambahnya sambil menjitak kepala Mamori pelan.

.

.

Jam makan siang telah tiba. Mamori kembali ke kantor guru dan duduk de kursi belakang mejanya. Ruang guru ini tidak terlalu besar. Terdapat enam meja karena memang hanya ada enam guru yang mengajar di sini. Ruang kelasnya pun ada enam. Dua kelas untuk murid yang berumur tiga sampai empat tahun, dua kelas untuk yang berumur lima tahun, dan dua kelas lainnya untuk yang berumur enam tahun. Dan Mamori mengajar salah satu kelas yang berumur lima tahun.

Mamori meletakan peralatan yang mengajarnya di atas meja lalu meluruskan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi. Dia merenggangkan tangannya ke atas dan memukul pundaknya yang kanan dan yang kiri. Mamori kurang tidur semalam, karena mengobrol banyak dengan Hiruma dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di sofa.

"Kamu tidak makan siang dengan pacarmu Mamori-san?" tanya seorang guru wanita berusia dua tahun lebih tua dari Mamori yang sedang merapikan barangnya di atas meja di depan meja Mamori.

Mamori mendongak sedikit kemudian menjawab, "Aku sekarang ingin meneleponnya."

Guru wanita ini tersenyum, "Pacarmu tampan sekali. Kamu sungguh beruntung."

Mamori menyerngitkan dahinya, "Memang kamu sudah pernah bertemu dengannya Hana-san?" tanyanya bingung.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku sering melihatmu berdua di kedai makanan itu. Dia Shirohara-san 'kan? Anak pemilik TK ini?"

Mamori tertawa pelan lalu tersenyum. "Ichiro-kun? Dia bukan pacarku. Kami hanya teman."

Hana terkejut dan tersenyum menggoda ke arah Mamori, "Kalau begitu, siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan ini? Pacarmu itu..."

Mamori tersenyum manis, "Bagaimana yaa..." ujar Mamori. "Dia orang yang sangat berarti bagiku."

"Oh ya ampun." Hana dibuat tertegun lagi,

Saat itu juga ponsel Mamori berdering di atas meja. "Permisi sebentar Hana-san." katanya kepada Hana sambil mengambil ponselnya dan berjalan keluar kantor.

"Ya Youichi." sapa Mamori. "Sudah sampai?"

"Kau sudah makan siang, heh?"

"Bukannya kau bilang kita akan makan siang bersama?"

"Urusanku masih belum selesai."

Mamori menghela napas, "Oh, ya sudah." sahut Mamori berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "Tapi kau jangan lupa makan."

_"Honey, come here. The foods is ready."_

"Oke, kalau sempat nanti aku jemput. Sampai nanti."

Mamori terdiam sesaat. Dia mendengar suara wanita yang berbicara dengan bahasa inggris memanggil Hiruma. Tapi Mamori tetap tenang dan berpura-pura kalau dia tidak mendengarnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." sahutnya dengan nada riang. "Sampai nanti." dan Mamori menutup teleponnya.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

Halo, jumpa lagi dengan saya diyaRi De. Ini cerita kedua saya. Dibilang cerita kedua juga sebenarnya ini sekuel dari cerita **STILL THE SAME**, jadi kalau ada yang tidak mengerti, harap baca cerita yang pertama dulu XD

Dan lagi-lagi, si Ichiro ini muncul, padahal di cerita pertama juga perannya ga penting XD, tapi saya suka sama si Ichiro ini. Jadi, penting ga penting, dia akan tetap exist (tolong dimaklumi ya). Kali ini saya tidak ingin membuat Mamori malu-maluin lagi, karena sepertinya banyak yang kecewa dengan karakter Mamori yang kayak begitu. Ga mau buat Mamori banyak nangis juga, cukup di chapter ini aja (mungkin XD).

Satu lagi, saya sebenarnya ga suka sama Summary ini, kesannya ceritanya sedih. Dan saya ga suka yang sedih-sedih, jadi tenang aja, ceritanya mungkin ga sesedih summary-nya.

Guys, fic ini mungkin banyak Typo (walau udah dicek berkali-kali), OOC, pasaran. Tapi tetap saya mengharapkan kritik dan saran.

So please Read and Review ^o^

Salam: De


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention!**

**Read This First: **Jadi begini, bagi yang tidak mengerti dengan pembagian waktunya, Hiruma ceritanya pelatihan di Jepang empat bulan (yang ada di cerita Still The Same). Kalau dicerita ini, setelah empat bulan itu, Hiruma balik lagi buat menyelesaikan kuliahnya, terus balik lagi ke Amerika soalnya dia diterima jadi anggota tim di sana.

Begitu… Maaf ya kalau penjelasaannya kurang… Jadi intinya, di cerita sebelumnya mereka 21 tahun, nah, di sini mereka udah 23 tahun. Jadi,,, yaaa… begitu deh jadinya… hehe XD

So Guys, This is the Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Sudah lebih dari delapan tahun Mamori mengenal Hiruma. Mamori tidak pernah mencurigainya, bahkan dia tidak pernah ingin melakukannya. Dia selalu percaya dengan Hiruma. Saat Hiruma meninggalkannya selama satu tahun di Amerika, saat Hiruma mengirim foto-foto kemenangannya bersama anggota tim, dia banyak melihat wanita-wanita cantik di sekeliling mereka. Dia bilang ke Mamori kalau itu adalah asisten dan tim _cheers_ mereka. Tidak pernah ada sedikit pun kekhawatiran dalam diri Mamori melihat itu semua.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Mamori ingin sekali tidak curiga. Tetapi segalanya menggantung di pikiran Mamori. Apa yang Hiruma lakukan saat ini, dengan siapa dia makan siang, atau siapa wanita yang Mamori dengar suaranya di telepon tadi. Kali ini sungguh nyata dan Mamori merasa bodoh hanya karena memikirkan itu.

Ponsel Mamori bergetar lagi saat dia ingin kembali masuk ke ruang kantor, "Ya, dengan Mamori."

"Mamo-nee !" seru suara seseorang di seberang.

"Suzuna." balas Mamori mendengar suara khas ceria dari gadis iru. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertemu. Apa bisa?"

Mamori melihat ke jam tangannya. "Kapan?" tanya Mamori.

"Sekarang."

"Wah," sahut Mamori, "Kalau sebentar mungkin bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau selesai kerja nanti?"

Mamori berpikir. Dia harus bilang ke Hiruma terlebih dulu agar pulang ke apartemen duluan. "Ehmm... Oke."

"Yes. Aku punya kabar bagus untukmu." ujar Suzuna ceria, "Aku tunggu di cafe biasa. Sampai nanti Mamo-nee."

Mamori menutup telepon dan segera mengirim pesan ke Suzuna..

"Jadi Mamo-nee..." Suzuna menhentikan kata-katanya dengan memasang wajah penuh ceria memandang ke arah Mamori yang sedang minum minuman di depannya. "You-nii akan pulang ke Jepang besok!"

Mamori terbatuk dan untungnya tidak tersedak. "Apa?"

"Sena kemarin bilang padaku kalau mereka akan ke Jepang besok untuk pertandingan persahabatan dengan klub dari Jepang minggu ini."

Mamori mengatur napasnya, "Tapi Suzuna, Youichi sudah pulang dari kemarin pagi. Sekarang dia sedang..." Mamori tiba-tiba terdiam dan ingat akan sesuatu. Dia ingat tadi pagi Hiruma mengatakan akan pergi bersama teman timnya. Tapi Suzuna bilang kalau mereka akan datang besok. Mamori bingung dan tidak tahu yang mana yang benar.

"Hei Mamo-nee..." ujar Suzuna mengibaskan kedua tangannya ke depan wajah Mamori. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tadi Mamo-nee bilang kalau You-nii sudah pulang, kemarin sore?"

Mamori mengangguk. "Dia datang kemarin pagi. Dia meneleponku waktu itu. Aku kira dia di Amerika dan aku langsung cepat-cepat menutup teleponnya agar dia bisa tidur. Tapi ternyata dia sudah ada di Jepang." jelas Mamori. "Tapi Suzuna, kenapa Youichi pulang ke Jepang duluan?"

"Mana aku tahu Mamo-nee." jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu, "Sena tidak bilang apa-apa. Kenapa tidak tanya saja ke You-nii?"

"Dia cuma bilang ada urusan di Jepang?"

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Sedang mengurusi urusannya." jawabnya terdengar tidak peduli walaupun Mamori sangat penasaran urusan apa yang sedang Hiruma lakukan.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?"

Mamori terdiam sesaat. "Apanya?"

"Berbicara seperti itu? Apa You-nii tidak bilang urusan apa yang dimaksud?"

Mamori tertawa. "Kau itu. Seperti tidak tahu dia saja."

"Ya-ya... Kadang-kadang You-nii bisa bikin orang salah paham. Oh, bukan kadang-kadang lagi, tapi sering." tambah Suzuna tertawa jahil.

"Lagi membicarakanku, heh?"

Suzuna terperanjat, seolah Jantungnya baru saja keluar dari tubuhnya. Mamori yang sedang melihat minumannya langsung mendongak melihat seseorang berdiri di belakang Suzuna. Suzuna langsung menengok dan mendapatkan Hiruma berdiri di belakangnya.

"You-nii!"

"Kenapa kamu kesini?" tanya Mamori saat Hiruma menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya. "kamu sudah makan 'kan?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan melengos melihat ke luar jendela, lalu melihat ke jam tangannya. "Ayo pulang."

"Apa sih You-nii!" sela Suzuna. "Aku 'kan masih ingin mengobrol dengan Mamo-nee."

Hiruma menatap Suzuna tajam, "Kau 'kan sudah sering mengobrol dengannya saat aku di Amerika, bodoh!"

"Tapi You-nii bisa mengobrol dengan Mamo-nee di apartemen nanti malam." balasnya mulai menggerutu.

"Kau bercanda, heh?" Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya, "Untuk apa malam-malam aku mengobrol dengannya? Aku akan melakukan hal-hal yang lebih bermanfaat dari itu."

Wajah Suzuna memerah dan Mamori lagi-lagi terbatuk-batuk mendengar perkataan Hiruma. "Youichi." ujar Mamori menarik lengan bajunya.

Hiruma menoleh, "Apa? Benar 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi kamu memilih kata-kata yang salah."

"Tidak ada yang salah. Kalau ada yang salah, itu karena dia yang salah mengartikan." jawabnya tidak peduli.

"Ah, You-nii. Kau ini mesum sekali..."

Hiruma melotot tajam menatap Suzuna. "Bodoh, pikiran sialanmu itu yang mesum." ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi Suzuna dan Ssuzuna langsung mundur sambil memegang dahinya. "Sudah, ayo pulang." tambahnya sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"Tunggu. Aku belum bayar." sahut Mamori, melepaskan tangannya lalu mengambil dompet di tas. Namun tangan Hiruma lebih cepat karena dia segera mengeluarkan dompet dari kantung celananya dan menaruh uang di atas meja.

"Ayo," ajak Hiruma lagi dan menggandeng tangan Mamori. "Kau juga," tambahnya kepada Suzuna. "Cepatlah pulang sebelum salju turun lebat."

.

.

Mamori sudah membersihkan badannya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos lengan panjang abu-abu dan celana sedengkul. Giliran Hiruma yang mulai mandi dan Mamori menuju dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Mamori akan membuat sup untuk makan malam kali ini. Selain mudah dibuat, cuaca hari ini cukup mendukung untuk membuat sup.

Kurang dari tiga puluh menit makanan sudah siap. Mamori membawa dua piring yang sudah diisi nasi ke atas meja, dua mangkuk kecil beserta sendok, dan panci sup yang akan diletakkan di tengah meja makan. Makan malam yang simpel namun mengenyangkan dan sehat. Dan tentu saja Hiruma akan memakan apa saja yang Mamori buat, jadi apa pun yang dia masak, tidak masalah.

Mereka duduk berhadapan di atas meja makan. Sesekali sambil mengobrol tentang pertandingan yang Suzuna katakan tadi siang. Tapi Mamori tidak bertanya kenapa dia pulang ke Jepang duluan, walaupun Mamori sangat penasaran dengan itu, dengan seorang wanita yang bersamanya tadi. Tapi Mamori tidak berani bertanya.

"Jadi, kapan kamu akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Mamori duduk di ujung sofa sambil memeluk kedua kalinya dengan selimut yang sudah diambil Hiruma dari dalam kamar tadi. Mereka sudah selesai makan malam dan membersihkan seluruh piring kotor. Dan sekarang, dia melihat Hiruma yang sedang berbaring di sofa sambil membaca buku catatannya dengan kepala disandarkan ke pinggiran sofa dan kaki dijulurkan ke ujung yang satunya lagi―di belakang punggung Mamori

Hiruma menurunkan bukunya dan mendapati Mamori sedang memandang ke arahnya, "Kau mau mengusirku, heh?"

Mamori tetawa kecil, "bukan begitu. Kamu bilang cuma ada satu pertandingan. Jadi kamu pasti kembali ke Amerika 'kan?"

Hiruma menutup bukunya dan menyelipkan di antara sandaran sofa dan tubuhnya. "Kenapa? kau sedih kalau aku tinggalkan lagi."

"Kamu ini, berhentilah berasumsi yang macam-macam. Aku cuma bertanya." jawabnya. "dan asal kau tahu, aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi."

"Tapi kemarin kamu menangis." ledeknya.

Mamori melotot, "Itu beda."ujarnya, "mulai sekarang, apa pun yang kamu lakukan padaku, aku tidak akan menangis."

"Kau serius?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku menemukan wanita lain dan aku meninggalkanmu?"

Jantung Mamori seolah berhenti berdetak dia terdiam dan matanya mulai buram.

"Tuh 'kan kau menangis lagi." sahut Hiruma. "Dasar bodoh." Hiruma menarik Mamori berbaring di atasnya.

"Aku tidak menangis." balas Mamori.

"Oke. Kau hampir menangis." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Mamori.

"Aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu." ujar Mamori tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hiruma, dia langsung menambahkan. "Aku mempercayaimu. Selalu. Dan berjanjilah padaku kamu tidak akan menghancurkannya."

Hiruma terdiam memandang Mamori di atasnya. Mamori berbicara tanpa menatap mata Hiruma. "Kau itu..." Hiruma menahan kata-katanya sesaat lalu melanjutkan kembali, "sedang datang bulan, heh? Kenapa jadi sensitif begini."

Mamori mendongak dan menatap Hiruma tajam, "Kau ini! Menyebalkan!" ketusnya lalu bangun dari tubuh Hiruma namun tangan Hiruma menahannya di pinggang.

"Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau tidur di kamar." jawabnya memaksa lepas dari tangan Hiruma.

"Kau tidak mau tidur denganku?"

"Badanku pegal-pegal tidur di sini." jawabnya.

"Berarti kamu mau tidur denganku kalau di kamar?"

Mamori tidak menjawab. Dia berhasil melepaskan diri dari Hiruma, dan langsung masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu. Sedangkan Hiruma tersenyum puas.

.

.

Mamori melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Mengajar sampai jam dua belas, lalu istirahat makan siang bersama guru-guru yang lain, setelah itu melakukan evaluasi belajar dan berdiskusi dengan guru lain sampai jam dua. Tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali kabar yang baru diterima saat istirahat tadi. Hiruma mengirim pesan kalau dia tidak akan pulang ke apartemen dan akan menginap di hotel bersama teman satu timnya. Hotel itu dekat dengan lapangan pertandingan mereka, jadi Hiruma memilih untuk menginap bersama sekaligus mudah untuk menyusun strategi untuk pertandingan nanti.

Tidak masalah untuk Mamori. Dia sudah terbiasa di apartemen sendirian, dan keberadaan Hiruma, ada atau tidak, Mamori tidak pernah memikirkannya. Mereka bukan pasangan yang selalu romantis atau mengumbar kegombalan. Ya, mereka sudah dewasa dan mengerti kepentingan masing-masing. Tapi bukan berarti Mamori tidak merindukannya.

Satu hal yang dipikirkan Mamori. Apakah wanita itu juga ada disana? Oh ya ampun, Mamori ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke atas meja. Bagaimana mungkin Mamori memikirkan seorang wanita yang bahkan tidak pernah ditemuinya dan dia hanya mendengar satu kalimat dari mulutnya? Belum tentu wanitu itu berbicara dengan Hiruma. Tapi suaranya sangat dekat dan Hiruma segera menyelesaikan pembicaraan mereka saat wanitu itu memanggilnya. Memanggilnya? Bodohnya Mamori, wanita itu belum tentu memanggil Hiruma.

Mamori benar-benar sudah kehabisan akal. Semalam pun Mamori hanya berputar-putar berbicara dengan Hiruma tanpa menanyakan tentang wanita itu. Berbicara tentang pertandingan, tentang kapan kembalinya Hiruma ke Amerika, dan tentang masalah kepercayaan.

Mamori sedang membereskan kertas-kertas di atas meja untuk bersiap pulang saat ponsel Mamori berdering. Mamori buru-buru merogoh tasnya dan berharap Hiruma yang meneleponnya, karena seharian ini dia sama sekali belum meneleponnya. Wajah Mamori berubah sedikit kecewa saat melihat nama Ako di layar ponselnya.

"Halo Mamori." sapa seseorang di seberang telepon.

"Ya Ako. Ada apa?" tanya Mamori berusaha tidak terdengar lelah.

"Aku mau bertanya," jawab Ako.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kau tahu kalau Hiruma sudah pulang ke Jepang?"

Mamori terdiam sesaat berpikir. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Bagaimana tidak?" katanya tertawa kecil. "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." katanya lega. "Aku ingin memberitahumu, tapi tolong jangan berpikiran negatif dulu."

Mamori tertawa. "Ya ampun Ako... Kau membuatku bingung. Katakan saja."

Ako terdiam sesaat untu menyusun kalimat yang ingin dikatakannya. "Aku sedang ada di cafe Shibuya sekarang." dia terdiam lagi. "Aku melihat Hiruma di sebuah toko, dan." Ako lagi-lagi menghentikan suaranya dan terdengar ragu-ragu. "dan dia bersama dengan seorang wanita."

Mamori ikut terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Ako, "Wanita?"

"Ya. Orang asing, berambut pirang. Cantik sekali Mamori..." katanya kagum melihat ke arah toko dari jendela cafe di sebelahnya. "Kau mengenalnya?"

"Wanita itu? Tidak. Youichi tidak pernah mengenalkan teman wanitanya kepadaku." jawab Mamori tabah. "tapi aku mempercayainya."

Ako menghela napas, "Aku tahu kamu akan berkata seperti itu. Maafkan aku. Aku terdengar seperti ingin memisahkan kalian."

"Tidak apa-apa Ako. Aku tahu kamu khawatir." katanya tersenyum.

"Apa kamu ingin aku menghampiri mereka?" tawar Ako lalu segera menambahkan. "Ah, jangan. Lupakan kata-kataku tadi. Aku masih tidak berani menghadapinya."

Mamori tertawa. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan memintanya."

"Baguslah kalau kamu baik-baik saja mendengar kabar ini. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kamu tiba-tiba mengamuk atau langsung berlari secepat kilat kesini."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku masih waras."

"Ya, dan jangan berpikiran macam-macam. Tanyakan dulu kepadanya."

"Aku tahu. Terima kasih Ako."

"Ya. Aku tutup dulu, _Jaa_, Mamori."

Mamori kemudian menutup teleponnya dan menghela napas panjang. Kekhawatirannya masih terus berlanjut.

To Be Continue

Catatan Kecil:

**Special Thanks to:**

**You Poo: **Makasih yaa udah baca dan rajin me-review cerita saya ^o^ dan…. Sesuai permintaan, saya buat lanjutan ceritanya!

**Wakiyu: **Terima kasih udah baca dan setia mengikuti cerita still the same-nya : D

**HannyHanny: **Makasih loh udah mampir dan membaca cerita saya, hehe

**SunakumaKYUMIN: **Tunggu cerita saya selanjutnya ya ^^ sekarang cuma bisa buat sekuel dari cerita still the same dulu aja. Thanks juga ya udah baca. Jadi baca juga sekuel ceritanya XD

**Little Hatake: **Waah, Makasih banyak loh udah sempet membaca cerita saya, salam kenal juga ^^

**Reyna: **Thanks yaa… ceritanya emang simple banget. Saya ga suka cerita yang berat2 sih XD. Sesuai permintaan, saya ga akan buat Mamori bikin malu lagi di cerita ini.

**Vita: **Makasih, udah ada nih sekuelnya! ^^

**Another Guests: **thank you !

So Please RnR ^o^


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for waiting guys, and this is chapter 3!

.

.

Chapter 3

Hiruma memasuki pintu kamarnya. Dia menempati kamar sendiri dan tentunya pelatih memenuhi permintaannya. Setelah seharian berlatih untuk pertandingan persahabatan hari sabtu ini, Hiruma sangat kelelahan karena diminta pelatihnya untuk menonton pertandingan klub lain setelah selesai latihannya sendiri. Tidak sempat makan karena dia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke Hotel, dan dia bahkan belum menelepon Mamori seharian ini.

Hiruma meraih ponsel di meja sebelah ranjang namun pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dan muncul seorang wanita berambut pirang.

"Youichi, kamu mau makan dulu? Aku dan Clifford ingin makan di restoran bawah." tanyanya―tentunya dalam bahasa inggris. Dia hanya melongokan kepalanya dari pintu dan Hiruma hanya mendengar suaranya dari dalam.

Hiruma terus berbaring dan menjawab. "Aku tidak lapar. Kalian saja." jawabnya dalam bahasa inggris. Kemudian dia mendengar suara pintu tertutup lagi.

Hiruma meletakkan ponselnya kembali ke atas meja di sebelahnya dan tidak jadi menelepon Mamori. Hiruma memejamkan mata dan dia mulai terlelap. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel berdering dan dia tidak menyadarinya.

.

.

Mamori memutuskan teleponnya. Hiruma tidak menjawab dan Mamori hanya bisa menghela napas kecewa. Mamori melihat ke jam dinding di kamarnya, baru jam delapan kurang.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?" gumam Mamori, "Youichi? Sudah tidur?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri lalu tertawa kecil. Mamori meneleponnya lagi dan Mamori lega karena Hiruma menjawabnya.

"_Hello._"

Mamori mendengar suara wanita di seberang, menjawab telepon Hiruma.

"_Hello_, Maaf. Siapa ini? Youichi sedang tidur, mau aku bangunkan? Atau kau bisa menelepon lagi nanti."

Mamori mendengarnya. Dia bicara dalam bahasa Inggris, dan Mamori mengerti apa yang dikatakannya lalu menjawab, "Oh, tidak usah. Biarkan saja dia tidur. Selamat malam." Mamori menutup teleponnya.

Jantung Mamori berdebar kencang. Dia tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Hiruma, dengan wanita lain? Apa yang dilakukannya?

.

.

Rachel menutup teleponnya dan meletakkan kembali ke atas meja. Dia kembali lagi ke kamar Hiruma karena bertemu pelatih sesaat sebelum memasuki lift dan memintanya untuk memanggil Hiruma. Dia masuk begitu saja ke dalam karena tidak mendapat jawaban dan mendapati Hiruma sedang tertidur, lalu ponselnya berdering dan tanpa sadar dia mengangkatnya tadi.

"Youichi," panggilnya mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hiruma. "Pelatih memanggilmu."

Hiruma bergerak dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi tidur terngkurap. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, heh?"

"Pelatih ingin bicara denganmu."

Hiruma duduk dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Baiklah."

"Ok. Jangan lama-lama, nanti dia marah." ujarnya berjalan menuju pintu lalu langkahnya terhenti dan menengok ke Hiruma. "Oh ya, hampir saja lupa, tadi ada yang menelepon. Seorang wanita bernama Mamori." tambahnya mengingat nama yang muncul di layar ponsel sebelum dia menjawab teleponnya tadi.

Hiruma menatap Rachel, "Kau mengangkatnya?" tanya Hiruma tidak percaya.

"Ya." katanya sambil mengangguk. "Memang kenapa? Aku menyuruhnya menelepon lagi nanti. Atau kau saja yang telepon balik." sarannya dan sudah sampai di ambang pintu. "Cepatlah. Aku tidak mau mendengar pelatih marah-marah karenamu."

Hiruma ditinggalkan sendiri di kamar sambil menatap ponselnya di atas meja.

"Sial!"

.

.

Mamori terdiam. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Seorang wanita menjawab teleponnya. Dan apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Hiruma sedang tidur. Apa yang dilakukannya? Kenapa wanita itu yang menjawab teleponnya? Mamori tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi sehingga dia menutup teleponnya begitu saja.

Mamori melempar ponselnya tidak jauh sampai ujung kasur dan dia membaringkan badannya, mengambil bantal dan memeluknya.

"Hilangkan pikiran negatif itu Mamori. Kamu mempercayainya, ingat..." ujarnya pelan meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Jangan menangis, kamu sudah berjanji." tentu saja Mamori tidak menangis, setetes pun tidak ada air mata yang menggenang di matanya. Perasaannya bercampur aduk saat ini. Sedih, marah, dan, dan kecewa. Perasaan Mamori seolah tersudut ke pojokan paling dalam dan dia merasa kecewa dengan Hiruma. Tapi Mamori tidak ingin menyalahkan Hiruma begitu saja. Dia tidak boleh salah paham dengan situasi ini, bagaimana pun, dia harus bertanya dulu kepada Hiruma. Mereka harus bicara. Ya, seandainya saja Mamori punya keberanian untuk itu.

Mamori bukannya tidak berani, namun dia merasa kalau dia masih tidak punya hak untuk menanyakan hal-hal pribadi seperti itu. Sama seperti Mamori yang tidak pernah menanyakan keberadaan orangtua dan keluarga Hiruma, sampai sekarang pun Mamori belum pernah mengungkitnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu seolah berada di dalam lingkaran bersama Hiruma, sedangkan Mamori berada di luarnya. Jangankan tentang orangtuanya, teman-teman Hiruma―selain Musashi dan Kurita, Mamori sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Mungkin Hiruma tidak menganggap yang lain itu teman, hanya sekedar kenalannya. Ya, Hiruma sungguh sulit. Mamori tidak masalah dengan itu, asal dia bisa terus bersama Hiruma, dan Hiruma membutuhkannya.

Membutuhkannya? Mamori juga tidak yakin dengan itu. Tapi selama ini, Mamorilah yang membutuhkan Hiruma, dia sangat berarti bagi Mamori. Sedangkan Hiruma, Mamori sangat berharap Hiruma pun memiliki perasaan seperti itu. Tapi Mamori meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau Hiruma mencintainya, pasti.

Tapi bagaimana kalau perasaan cinta itu sudah menghilang, dan ada wanita lain di Amerika yang menggantikan posisinya? Memikirkannya saja sudah bisa membuat Mamori melanggar janjinya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan menepuk pipinya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Jangan berpikiran negatif. Jangan..."

.

.

Mamori bangun dalam keadaan yang berantakan. Matanya sedikit merah dan wajah yang kusut. Mamori tidak bisa tidur. Dia hanya berkutat di atas ranjang sampai jam dua malam dan selama itu Hiruma tidak balik meneleponnya. Bukannya Mamori menunggu telepon Hiruma, tapi setidaknya Hiruma bisa memberikan penjelasan agar Mamori bisa tidur nyenyak. Tapi tampaknya Hiruma sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk bahkan mengirim pesan kepadanya.

Mamori melihat jam dinding di atas pintu kamarnya. Baru jam lima, sedangkan Mamori biasa bangun jam enam dan berangkat kerja jam tujuh. Mamori bangun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar karena percuma saja dia melanjutkan tidurnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur.

Dia menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air, setelah itu duduk di kursi meja makan. Dia menghela napas panjang dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lalu menuju ke kamar mandi.

Mamori berendam dengan air hangat selama hampir tiga puluh menit. Tentunya Mamoti berusaha untuk tidak ketiduran, karena akan berbahaya, tinggal sendirian dan ketiduran di _bath tub_, bisa-bisa dia pingsan dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Setelah selesai berendam, berganti pakaian kerjanya, Mamori hanya memakan roti tawar dengan selai nanas dan susu putih hangat. Masih jam enam kurang dan Mamori sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja. Tapi Mamori tidak ingin cepat-cepat berangkat. Matahari belum muncul sepenuhnya dan mungkin pagi ini masih sangat dingin, jadi Mamori menahan diri untuk segera berangkat kerja.

Mamori menghabiskan susunya dan mendengar pintu apartemennya terbuka, dan Youichi muncul dari lorong pintu itu,

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hiruma melihat jam tangannya, "Mau berangkat lebih awal, heh?"

Mamori tidak menjawab dan hanya memperhatikan Hiruma berjalan ke arahnya dan menarik kursi di depannya.

"Mau aku antar sekalian?" tanya Hiruma lagi dan Mamori masih tidak menjawab. "Jawab aku bodoh! Kenapa memandangiku seperti orang tuli begitu." katanya menjitak pelan kepala Mamori.

Mamori tetap tidak bereaksi dan hanya berkata, "Ya, aku harus berangkat lebih pagi. Dan tidak, aku naik bis saja." jawab Mamori berjalan ke dapur untuk mencuci gelas kotornya. Aku pergi dulu." tambahnya tanpa melihat ke arah Hiruma dan hanya mengambil tas di atas meja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

.

.

Hiruma memperhatikan Mamori berjalan ke pintu apartemennya dan mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup lagi. Dan Hiruma ditinggalkan sendirian. Ponselnya berdering di kantung jaketnya dan dengan segera dia angkat.

"Apa?" bentaknya dalam bahasa Inggris ke orang di seberang.

"Kamu dimana? Dan kenapa kau membentakku?" tanya balik Rachel. "Aku ke kamarmu dan kau sudah tidak ada."

"Kau." sahut Hiruma. "Sudah kubilang jangan sembarangan masuk ke kamarku, jangan seenaknya mengangkat teleponku, dan jangan pernah memegang ponselku! Kau tuli ya?" tambahnya lagi sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah.

"Kau kenapa marah-marah? _Well,_ aku minta maaf karena menjawab telepon dari pacarmu semalam. Tapi kau tinggal jelaskan saja padanya."

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh!"

"Jangan pernah mengataiku bodoh! Kamulah yang bodoh karena tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Dasar orang bodoh!" balasnya lalu memutuskan telepon mereka.

Beberapa detik kemudian ponsel Hiruma berdering lagi.

"Apa lagi?"

"Hari ini kita ada latihan jam delapan. Jadi kembalilah sebelum itu." katanya cepat lalu memutuskan sambungan lagi.

Hiruma mengambil dompet dari kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana. Dua tiket masuk pertandingan persahabatan nanti. Entahlah, Hiruma tidak tahu Mamori akan datang atau tidak. Tapi Hiruma harus memberikannya karena besok pelatih tidak mengizinkan anggota timnya keluar saat hari menjelang pertandingan. Dan hari ini pun dia akan latihan seharian penuh, jadi tidak ada waktu lain.

Setelah menaruhnya di atas meja makan, Hiruma segera keluar dan mengunci pintu kembali.

To Be Continue

Catatan kecil:

Bagaimana? Maaf ya chapternya pendek. Udah pendek, nyebelin lagi… Yaaa, chapter ini emang nyebelin. Jadi, ditunggu ya chapter berikutnya.

So guys, please RnR ^o^

Salam: De


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21

Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.

DiyaRi De present : IF YOU BELIEVE

.

Guys, this is the last chapter ! (really?)

.

Chapter 4

Pertandingan telah usai dan dimenangkan oleh klub dari Amerika dengan skor 21-15. Pertandingan yang sengit dan mereka harus bermain dengan lapangan yang lembab karena salju yang turun pagi hari. Mereka semua menyoraki kemenangan tim mereka, Sena dan Yamato bercengkrama dengan anggota-anggota tim klub Jepang di pinggir lapangan. Pertandingan ini tentunya untuk persahabatan dan latih tanding juga, jadi menang kalah tidak jadi masalah untuk mereka. Dan penonton pun merasa terhibur dengan pertandingan itu.

Penonton, Hiruma sedari tadi terus mengawasi bangku VIP dari pinggir atau pun tengah lapangan saat dia sedang bertanding. Tidak ada sosok seseorang yang ditunggunya, bahkan sampai akhir pertandingan. Hiruma juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu berharap Mamori akan datang, karena sepertinya Mamori marah saat terakhir kali dia melihatnya.

Marah?

Marah hanya karena teleponnya dijawab oleh wanita lain? Oh ya ampun, Hiruma sungguh tidak habis pikir. Dia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran seorang wanita. Apa wajar marah hanya karena alasan itu? Setidaknya dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Tapi Hiruma sendiri enggan menjelaskan alasan konyol itu. Rachel hanya asisten pelatihnya. Kenapa dia harus cemburu seolah Hiruma selingkuh di belakangnya? Hanya karena sebuah telepon yang dijawab oleh orang lain.

Seharusnya Hiruma yang kesal diperlakukan seperti ini. Mamori tidak meneleponnya sama sekali, mengirim pesan juga tidak. Dan dia bahkan tidak datang ke pertandingannya ini. Mamori belum pernah sekali pun menonton pertandingannya sejak dia debut sebagai anggota klub di Amerika. Apa susahnya dia datang dan menonton? Hiruma tidak pernah memaksanya datang ke Amerika, jadi seharusnya Mamori bisa datang kalau itu pertandingan di Jepang.

"Senaaaa !"

Hiruma menengok ke arah suara yang dikenalnya sedang melambaikan tangan ke Sena. Dia melihat seseorang di sebelah gadis itu. Ya, Mamori sedang berdiri dan tersenyum kepada Sena dan Yamato. Perasaan lega dan gembira yang tadi dirasakan Hiruma saat melihat Mamori langsung sirna karena Mamori tidak melihat ke arahnya, seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya, dan hanya tersenyum melihat kedua teman timnya itu.

Dengan pasti Hiruma langsung menghampiri Mamori dan dia bersyukur karena sebagian penonton sudah pulang. "Ikut aku." perintahnya saat sudah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Mamori.

Mamori tersentak dan melihat orang di belakangnya.

"Kya! You-nii!" teriak Suzuna. "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku kaget."

"Menyingkirlah." perintahnya lagi kepada Suzuna dengan suara datar namun tegas sehingga membuat Suzuna menurut dan memberenggut.

Suzuna menuju ke lapangan tempat Sena dan Yamato berdiri saat dia melihat Hiruma mengandeng Mamori ke lorong menuju ruang persiapan.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Yamato.

"You-nii seram sekali..."

"Apa Mamo-nee baik-baik saja? Hiruma-san sepertinya marah."

.

.

Mamori tidak mengerti kenapa Hiruma menariknya ke dalam seperti ini. Bukankah seharusnya dia yang marah? Kenapa sekarang Hiruma yang tampak marah.

"Lepaskan aku." akhirnya Mamori berkata dan memaksa Hiruma melepaskan tangannya. "Kamu tidak perlu mengurusiku lagi Youichi."

Hiruma berhenti lalu membalik badannya menghadap Mamori.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Mamori menunduk. "Aku melihatnya. Dia wanita yang cantik." ujar Mamori pelan, mengingat bagaimana saat pertandingan tadi Hiruma berbicara dan tampak akrab dengannya. Mamori lalu mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Hiruma. "Kau ingat apa yang kukatakan padamu malam itu? Bukankah kamu sudah berjanji untuk tidak menghancurkannya? Tapi kau menghancurkannya Youichi. Aku sudah siap kalau kau memilihnya, kau tahu aku tidak akan menangis. Jadi pergilah ke temparnya dan aku akan melepaskanmu."

Hiruma mendengarkan Mamori bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini. Kau marah?" tanya Hiruma sambil menariknya kembali ke tempat yang sepi sehingga tidak ada satu pun yang mendengar mereka.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Jangan bohong." bantah Hiruma langsung. "Kau marah karena telepon sialan itu 'kan?" tambahnya.

Mamori merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding karena Hiruma mendesaknya.

"Aku sedang tidur. Perempuan itu masuk dan seenaknya saja menjawab teleponku. Kau marah cuma karena alasan konyol itu?"

Mamori yang sudah hilang kesabaran akhirnya berkata. "Kau kira aku bodoh tidak mengetahui semuanya?" bentak Mamori. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kamu lakukan di Amerika, siapa saja yang bersamamu di sana, tapi aku percaya padamu. Kau tidak akan menyakitiku."

Hiruma tidak berkata dan terus mendengarkan perkataan Mamori.

"Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi Youichi?"

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma kaget.

"Aku tidak sekonyol itu hanya karena teleponku dijawab oleh wanita lain. Aku tidak peduli siapa wanita itu, tapi aku tahu dia yang pergi denganmu ke Shibuya."

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku ke Shibuya?"

Mamori melotot ke arah Hiruma, "Ako melihatnya! Ako melihat wanita lain jalan bersamamu di Shibuya."

"Tunggu." sela Hiruma, "Aku tidak jalan berdua saja dengannya di Shibuya. Ada Clifford juga disana! Dia asisten pelatih, jadi tentu saja dia akan ikut menonton pertandingan tim lain. Oh sial! Jadi karena itu, heh?"

"Dia juga memanggilmu sayang!"

Kali ini Hiruma mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Sayang? Kapan?"

"Waktu kau meneleponku untuk membatalkan makan siang. Aku mendengar dia memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang!" jawabnya sudah lebih kesal dari tadi.

Hiruma berpikir lagi lalu mengingat-ingat kejadian itu. "Ya ampun... Dia bukan memanggilku. Dia memanggil suaminya yang saat itu juga ada di dekatku sedang menelepon!"

Mamori terdiam beberapa saat, "Suami?"

"Ya! Suami. Dia sudah menikah dengan salah satu anggota tim."

Mereka terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya Mamori tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudah puas, heh?"

Mamori tidak menjawab dan memikirkan sikap kekanak-kanakannya sendiri. Bagaimana dia bisa meragukan Hiruma seperti itu?

"Sekarang aku tanya. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kau percaya padaku? Sekarang apa? Kau yang konyol, tidak berpikir panjang, dan bodoh." katanya bertubi-tubi menoyor kepala Mamori.

"Maaf."

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya, bodoh."

"Aku minta maaf." katanya menatap mata Hiruma tajam lalu menunduk lagi. "Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak pikiran akhir-akhir ini."

Hiruma menghela napas. "Jadi, kau masih mau bersamaku?"

Mamori mengangguk.

Hiruma mencium kening Mamori lalu merangkul pinggangnya. "Ayo kaluar."

.

.

"Tidak ada yang berani merebutnya Hiruma. Kenapa tidak kau lepaskan? Kau membuat kami gerah." sahut Yamato saat Mamori dan Hiruma kembali ke lapangan. Sebagian anggota tim sudah kembali ke ruang ganti.

"Kenapa? Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya." jawab Hiruma tidak peduli, melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu menggantinya dengan melingkarkan lengan ke pinggang Mamori.

"Youichi..."

"Ya ampun You-nii. Lakukanlah di tempat lain."

"Youichi, lepaskan." pinta Mamori lalu Hiruma akhirnya melepaskan Mamori.

"Oh, jadi ini Mamori?"

Mamori menengok ke samping mendengar sesorang menyebut namannya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir ke belakang.

"_Hi_. Aku Rachel. Maaf. Aku tidak bisa bicara bahasa Jepang." ujarnya tersenyum lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke Mamori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku Mamori." balasnya dan juga tersenyum.

"_Hey_ Rachel. Lama tidak bertemu." sapa Suzuna ceria.

"Oh, _hey_ Suzuna."

Mamori menatap Suzuna. "Kamu mengenalnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku pernah bertemu dengannya, Sena dulu sering cerita tentang asisten pelatih yang jatuh cinta dengan teman setimnya."

Sena tersenyum malu. "Ya, kalau aku melihat mereka dulu, aku jadi ingat Mamo-nee dan Hiruma-san yang sering bertengkar."

"Ya, dan akhirnya jatuh cinta." timpal Suzuna lagi dan tertawa jahil.

Mamori tersipu dan Hiruma pura-pura tidak mendengarkan mereka. Sedangkan Rachel hanya menatap mereka bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan..

"Jadi, apa Youichi sudah menjelaskan padamu?" tanyanya kepada Mamori lalu tersenyum.

"Ya, maaf sudah melibatkanmu."

Rachel tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah seenaknya. Kau tahu? Aku selalu seperti itu kepada mereka semua. Mereka sudah seperti anak asuhku."

"Berhentilah menganggap kami anak kecil, Rachel." Protes Yamato.

"Lho, memang. Kalian masih kecil bagiku." jawabnya lalu tersenyum kepada Mamori dan berkata. "Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu Mamori. Senang bertemu denganmu. _Bye _Suzuna." katanya lalu melambaikan tangan.

"Memang berapa umurnya?" tanya Mamori saat Rachel sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Baguslah kau tidak bertanya padanya. Dia tidak semuda wajahnya." jawab Yamato.

"Apa setua itu?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Tidak Mamo-nee, Yamato hanya melebih-lebihkan."

.

.

Saat sudah selesai, Hiruma mengantarkan Mamori pulang―ke rumah orangtuanya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah orangtuamu, heh?" tanya Hiruma saat sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa? Aku memang pulang ke rumah sejak kamis lalu." jawab Mamori santai.

"Kamis?" tanya Hiruma tidak percaya dan Mamori mengangguk. "Saat aku bertemu denganmu pagi itu?"

"Ya, aku langsung ke rumah setelah pulang kerja"

Hiruma menatap Mamori tajam.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Aku meninggalkan tiket VIP di atas meja, bodoh!"

Mamori mengerjapkan mata. "Mana aku tahu. Kenapa tidak kamu berikan langsung padaku." jawabnya polos.

"Kau langsung pergi saja waktu."

"Aku juga malas pulang ke apartemen karena kukira ada kamu di sana." jawabnya santai dan tidak peduli, membuat Hiruma melotot tajam ke arahnya. "Perhatikan jalan. Jangan melihatku terus." tambahnya tersenyum ke Hiruma.

Hiruma pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke jalan. "Kau akan pulang ke apaertemenku." katanya singkat

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini, 'kenapa-kenapa' terus dari tadi. Bisa tidak kau turuti saja perintahku, heh?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Memangnya aku meminta pendapat sialanmu? Kau tidak punya pilihan."

"Aku mau tanya. Kenapa kamu pulang ke Jepang duluan? Padahal Sena dan yang lain datang dua hari setelah kau."

"Apa aku tidak boleh pulang sesukaku?"

"Yaaa... Bukan begitu, cuma..." Mamori terbata-bata.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bertemu dengan 'properti'ku sendiri?"

"Propertimu?" tanya Mamori bingung. "Properti apa?"

"Kamu."

Mamori menatap tidak percaya. "Aku? Propertimu? Kamu anggap aku barang?"

Hiruma tersenyum memamerkan giginya, "Benar 'kan? Kau menempatkan dirimu sendiri di apartemenku, berarti kau sudah menjadi propertiku. Jadi aku bisa berbuat apa saja sesukaku."

"Tidak bisa begitu." Sahutnya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan barang."

"Terserah aku."

"Oke, terserah. Jadi, kamu datang lebih cepat karena merindukanku?"

Hiruma tidak menjawab dan Mamori tersenyum penuh kemenangan menemukan jawaban dari diamnya Hiruma.

"Lalu kenapa Rachel juga ikut bersamamu?"

"Dia bilang ingin ikut denganku, jadi suaminya terpaksa ikut. Lalu pelatih akhirnya memanfaatkan itu dan menyuruh kami melihat-lihat klub-klub _American football_ yang ada di Jepang." jawab Hiruma dan Mamori mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah hampir sampai di rumah Mamori dan Hiruma memarkirkan mobil di depan taman di samping rumah Mamori.

"Kamu bilang kita akan pulang ke apartemen." ujar Mamori melihat rumah di depan matanya dari dalam mobil.

Hiruma yang tidak membalas perkataan Mamori, lalu berkata. "Menikahlah denganku."

Mamori menengok dan melihat Hiruma menatapnya. Dia tidak bisa berkata-kata seolah dia telah salah mendengar apa yang diucapkan Hiruma barusan. Oh Tuhan, Hiruma bahkan tidak meminta untuk menikah dengannya, tapi menyuruhnya!

"Bicaralah, bodoh." sahut Hiruma menyadarkan Mamori. "Aku tahu kau mendengarnya."

"Oke, aku dengar." jawab Mamori berusaha terlihat tenang walaupun sebenarnya jantungnya sudah berdebar kencang dari tadi. Dia sungguh tidak menyangka Hiruma melamarnya, dan sekarang dia hampir menangis karena senang.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Mintalah izin orangtuaku kalau begitu." jawabnya menunjuk rumahnya sendiri.

"Sudah."

Mamori menatap lagi Hiruma tidak percaya. "Sudah? Kapan?"

"Saat aku pulang dari Amerika." jawab hiruma singkat. "Saat sampai, aku tidur sebentar, lalu datang ke rumahmu." tambahnya tenang seolah itu bukanlah hal yang besar.

"Kau bercanda... Harusnya kamu tanya aku dulu baru datang ke orangtuaku―bersamaku." protes Mamori.

Hiruma membuka tempat penyimpanan di _dashboard _mobil depan kursi Mamori, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak perhiasan kecil berwarna biru dengan pita merah di atasnya.

"Kau menyimpan cincin di dalam situ?" lagi-lagi Mamori sungguh tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Hiruma.

"Kau ini berisik sekali daritadi! Siapa bilang ini cincin? dasar bodoh!"

"Lalu apa?"

"Tergantung jawabanmu."

Mamori tidak menjawab lalu tersenyum penuh tanda tanya.

"Oh, sial! Jangan diam saja. Kemarikan tanganmu."

Mamori memberikan tangan kirinya dan Hiruma segera menariknya, melingkarkan jari manis Mamori dengan cincin cantik yang dikeluarkan Hiruma dari dalam kotak. Dia menggenggam tangan Mamori dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku. Selamanya kau akan terus mencintaiku."

"Apa itu mantra?"

"Bodoh! Kau hampir saja meninggalkanku, ingat?"

Mamori memegang pipi Hiruma dengan telapak tangannya yang bebas. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu Youichi."

Hiruma memeluk Mamori lembut, "Jangan pernah. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan masa depanku tanpamu."

Mamori tersenyum memeluk balik Hiruma. Dia meneteskan air matanya gembira, tidak menyangka akan mendengar kata-kata itu dari Hiruma. Mamori sungguh bahagia, Hiruma mencintai dan membutuhkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa berkata seperti itu." ujar Mamori melepaskan pelukannya lalu mencium bibir Hiruma cepat dan lembut.

Hiruma keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu mobil di samping Mamori.

"Kau tahu, ini sungguh tidak romantis." ujar Mamori menggandeng lengan Hiruma. "Kau seharusnya melamarku di kapal pesiar, atau makan malam di hotel berbintang, atau mengajakku ke menara _eiffel..._"

"Kau mau seperti itu?"

Mamori menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Kau tidak seperti itu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkanmu berlutut di depanku dengan membawa cincin." katanya lalu tertawa.

"Aku sempat memikirkannya."

"Kau serius?" tanya Mamori di depan pintu rumah sebelum dia sempat membukanya.

"Ya." jawab Hiruma lalu memegang gagang pintu, membukanya untuk Mamori.

Sedangkan Mamori tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Hiruma melakukan hal itu.

"Aku pulang, Ma."

END ( ? ? )

Catatan Kecil:

Easy guys, masih ada satu chapter lagi, **EPILOG** nya! Soo, ditunggu aja yaa… ^o^

Atau mau dipanjangin lagi ceritanya? duuh, saya susah kalo disuruh ngelanjutin ceritanya lagi. Mereka 'kan udah bahagia juga. Jadi langsung ke epilog aja ya? Hehe XD

Thanks for your support, for the reviews, and any idea for the next story? Please PM me ^o^

So guys, please Read and Review. Love you all~~!

Salam: De


	5. Epilog

**Wow, I never imagined before that I've finished this whole stories! Yeey~!**

**SKIP THIS == **_(Terima kasih untuk Hp butut saya, bisa bayangkan, kalau saya selama ini selalu menulis dari HP, bukan dari laptop atau komputer? Well, karena ide itu selalu muncul kapan pun dan dimana pun. Jadi… ga mungkin 'kan kalau saya bawa laptop kemana-mana? Ga praktis banget. Bahkan kalau saya cuma duduk di depan laptop, ide itu ga akan muncul. Jadinya malah ng-browsing, main ameba pigg, buka fb, atau twitter-an. Duuhh… kok jadi curhat sih…) ==_

**Nah, tentunya saya tidak akan lupa untuk berterimakasih kepada para pembaca, para reviewers, dan yang sudah mem-favorit cerita saya. Sungguh-sungguh banyak terima kasih atas support-nya.**

**Jadi, tungga saja cerita baru HiruMamo, yang lebih seru, fresh, dan mungkin yang lebih mengharukan. Tapi mungkin agak lama, seminggu, dua minggu atau mungkin sebulan… XD**

**Okey, dari pada kebanyakan pembukaan, mending langsung ke ke epilog-nya aja.**

**So guys, this is the Ending!**

**.**

**I don't own the characters. Copyright: Mangaka Eyeshield 21**

**Original artwork of cover book is not mine. Just modified it.**

**DiyaRi De present : STILL THE SAME**

**.**

**Epilog**

_Enam tahun kemudian,_

Suzuna menekan bel pintu rumah Hiruma dan _intercom_ di samping pagar berbunyi.

"Siapa?" suara Mamori terdengar dari _intercom_ itu.

"Ini aku, Mamo-nee." jawab Suzuna ceria.

"Oh, Suzuna. Silahkan masuk." kemudian terdengar pintu pagar terbuka.

Suzuna melewati pagar dan pagar itu tertutup dan terkunci otomatis. Dia sudah sering ke sini dan masih terus terkagum-kagum dengan rumah keluarga Hiruma. Dengan dinding-dinding pagar batu yang tinggi di depan rumah, menutupi kebun yang cukup luas dengan kolam ikan dan gazebo kecil yang asri untuk tempat bersantai. Yang biasa digunakan Mamori dan teman-temannya untuk pesta _barbeque _saat merayakan tahun baru atau perayaan-perayaan kecil lainnya_. _Suzuna menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan melihat kandang anjing yang lumayan mewah unuk anjing seperti Cerberus. Tapi mungkin pantas untuknya, anjing itu sungguh arogan dan berkuasa seperti pemiliknya.

Suzuna menaiki tangga teras menuju pintu depan. Saat hendak membuka pintu, dia terkejut karena pintu tiba-tiba terbuka dari dalam dan melihat anak lelaki kecil berambut hitam halus dan bermata biru _sapphire _berdiri disana memamerkan senyumnya.

"Suzu-baachan." ujar anak kecil itu manis membuat Suzuna menunduk lalu mengacak-acak rambut Keiichi gemas.

"Kei-chaan." sapa Suzuna lalu masuk dan menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dia menggandeng tangan Keiichi menuju ke dalam. "Dimana mamamu?"

"Di dapur." jawabnya lalu melepaskan tangan Suzuna dan berlari kecil ke ruang tengah dan langsung loncot duduk di sofa. "Duduk di sini Suzu-baachan."

Suzuna mengikuti Keiichi duduk di ruang santai yang penuh dengan mainannya di atas karpet depan televisi. Mulai dari mainan-mainan biasa, seperti mobil-mobilan, robot-robot, mobi _remore control_, sampai dengan _video game _berbagai jenis juga berkumpul disana.

"Oh, Suzuna." sahut Mamori melongokan kepalanya dari dapur, dengan masih memakai apronnya. "Kamu sudah makan siang? Aku sedang membuat makanan."

Suzuna beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju dapur. "Aku bantu Mamo-nee." ujarnya berdiri di samping Mamori yang sedang mengaduk-aduk kuah kare.

"Tidak usah. Aku hanya membuat kare, dan sebentar lagi matang." jawabnya tersenyum lalu melihat ke perut Suzuna, "Lagipula kamu tidak boleh terlalu capek. Duduk saja sana."

Suzuna ikut melihat ke perutnya. Ya, dia sedang mengandung dua bulan, Tentu saja anaknya dengan Sena. Mereka baru menikah setahun lalu. Sedangkan Mamori dan Hiruma sendiri sudah menikah lima tahun lalu dan Keiichi sekarang berumur empat tahun.

"Ah Mamo-nee. Aku 'kan bosan. Orang-orang selalu bilang, aku tidak boleh terlalu capek, harus banyak istirahat, jalan hati-hati, jangan pergi terlalu jauh. Memangnya mereka tidak tahu aku juga bisa bosan?"

Mamori tertawa. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu bawa piring-piring itu ke ruang makan." ujar Mamori dan Suzuna bergeser mengambil tiga piring dan tempat sendok dan garpu. "Ambil empat piring, Kau juga harus makan." tambahnya melihat piring di depan Suzuna.

"Lho, tiga cukup 'kan? Aku, Mamo-nee dan Kei-chan."

"Ada Youichi juga." jawab Mamori masih mengaduk kare di atas kompor.

Suzuna memandang tidak percaya. "Ada You-nii juga?" tanyanya tetap terdengar kaget. "Kenapa ada dia? Bukannya mereka baru akan pulang jum'at nanti?"

Mamori mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah, dia pulang pagi ini." jawabnya, "sekarang dia sedang tidur. Aku juga baru tahu saat pulang dari TK. Kau 'kan tahu, dia selalu begitu."

"Oh ya ampun... Seandainya saja Sena bisa seperti You-nii." ujarnya bertolak pinggang lalu menghela napas panjang.

Mamori tertawa lalu memindahkan sebagian isi kare ke panci yang lebih kecil. "Sudah, kau bawa piring itu." ujarnya kepada Suzuna dan dia membawanya ke meja makan, "Keiichi... Bangunkan papa." teriaknya dari dapur kepada Keiichi.

.

.

Keiichi berdiri dari sofa dan berlari kecil menuju kamar orangtuanya di lantai dua. Dia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati lalu menutupnya kembali. Lampu kamar masih terang, dia bisa melihat Hiruma sedang tidur di atas ranjang dengan selimutnya yang hangat. Keiichi mengendap-endap menaiki ranjang dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut Hiruma..

"Papa. Bangun!" teriaknya pelan di samping telinga Hiruma.

Hiruma membuka matanya kaget lalu menengok dan melotot tajam ke arah anaknya itu, "Keiichi. Sudah dibilang jangan teriak kalau membangunkanku." protesnya mencubit pipi Keiichi. Hiruma mengusap matanya, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil melihat jam weker di meja sebelah ranjang.

"Makan siang sudah siap." jawab Keiichi. "Oh iya Pa. Besok ada pertandingan _baseball_ di Tokyo. Ayo kita nonton, tapi berdua saja. Kalau ada Mama berisik." ujarnya, mengingat kembali saat mereka menonton pertandingan _baseball _bersama. Keiichi dilarang untuk berdiri di tempat duduknya, dan tidak boleh berteriak-teriak terlalu keras. Padahal penonton lain begitu ribut dan bersemangat.

Hiruma berpikir lalu tersenyum memamerkan giginya. "Boleh." jawabnya lalu Keiichi bersorak senang. "Tapi ada syaratnya."

Keiichi terdiam menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hiruma, kalau ayahnya ini sudah mengajukan syarat, biasanya akan merugikan dirinya sendiri. "Apa itu?" tanyanya cemas.

"Malam ini, biarkan Mamamu tidur denganku."

Keiichi terdiam lama memikirkan jawabannya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau." sahut Hiruma menggeser selimutnya dan hendak bangun dari kasur, namun tangan Keiichi menahannya dan Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Anaknya ini memang mudah sekali dibujuk.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidur bertiga?" tawarnya penuh harap.

"Kau ini." jawab Hiruma menyentil dahi Keiichi. "Kau sudah sering tidur dengannya 'kan? Apa salahnya kalau kau tidur sendiri di kamarmu, heh?"

"Mama itu milikku, jadi dia harus tidur denganku setiap hari." rajuknya.

"Mama bukan hanya jadi milikmu kalau kau punya adik."

Keiichi tertegun membuka mulutnya. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Benar 'kan?" tanya Hiruma lalu tertawa memamerkan deretan giginya.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan berbagi dengannya." akhirnya Keiichi berkata.

Hiruma bangun dari ranjang lalu mennggendong Keiichi di pinggangnya menuju pintu. "Bagus. Jadi kau setuju malam ini dan seterusnya kau akan tidur sendiri?"

"Iya." jawabnya ceria. "Kalau ada Papa di rumah."

"Tidak boleh." jawab Hiruma. "Kau harus belajar tidur sendiri." tambahnya lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya, dan mereka tertawa bersama.

END

Catatan Kecil:

Bagaimana? Aku mau tahu bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah membaca kedua cerita dari fic ini. Apa lucu, bikin kalian terharu, atau bikin gregetan karena sifat dari kedua karakter ini? Menurutku sendiri setelah membaca ulang, cerita STS lebih mengharukan, kalau yang ini lebih menyebalkan, bikin gregetan, bodoh, yah, walaupun ending-nya bahagia. Bayangin Keiichi-nya itu looh, imut-imut bangeet XD !

Hmm.. **So, please tell me how your feeling about this fic, Review?**

Salam: De

**Thank you!**


End file.
